gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Facilities
Facilities are underground bases introduced to Grand Theft Auto Online in the Doomsday Heist Update. Description Facilities are huge multilevel underground facilities operated by the IAA. They may be customized with several additions, similar to Bunkers, Motorcycle Clubhouses and CEO Offices. There are 9 Facilities available to purchase from Maze Bank Foreclosures after receiving an introductory phone call from Lester Crest. In a similar manner to Bunkers and Hangars, facilities can be purchased for use both by Organizations and Motorcycle Clubs however there is no on-going business operation within that requires the player to register as a CEO, Biker President or VIP other than the actual Heist missions. If the player is in a crew, the crew logo will be prominently displayed on walls and the floor throughout the Facility. A new Interaction Menu Facility Management function allows the player to turn the logo display on or off, invite other players or turn the Heist Planning Screen on or off. An intercom plays regular announcements indicating the ongoing IAA occupation of the facility. After completing acts of The Doomsday Heist, memorabilia from said Heist will crop up around the facility: *Upon completion of Act I: **An IAA "For Valor" plaque will appear on the front desk of the facility. *Upon completion of Act II: **A full-size model of the sea mine seen in The Bogdan Problem will appear in the lobby area. **A miniature model of the submarine featured in the Doomsday Heist will appear in a glass case. *Upon completion of Act III: **A large statue will appear in the previously empty space to the right of the Orbital Cannon room's location. This statue is the same model as that seen outside the FIB Headquarters. **Small models of the Thruster, a satellite, and the rocket seen in The Doomsday Scenario will appear in the Lounge. These memorabiblias are given to anyone who participated in the corresponding finales, meaning those who own a Facility will get these as well. Players who do not own a Facility will still get the memorabiblias when they purchase one. Layout Exterior The player enters the facility via a large oval elevator from the surface. Entering the corona on foot or with a vehicle or flying an approach and selecting the option to enter will trigger a small cutscene showing the surface platform splitting into two doors which swing upwards and reveal the elevator platform which descends into the structure. If the player is entering on foot, the cutscene will include them entering a PIN on the keypad controls for the elevator. During the entrance cutscene, the exterior of the Facility shows the style the player has chosen. Garage Once underground, players appear in a large oval room containing the garage storage areas. The level (designated -3) contains storage for large weaponized vehicles including the Avenger. The Weaponized Vehicle Workshop with the Weapon Mechanic is found at one end. A small keypad terminal with a yellow corona is used to return to the surface on foot. Ramps and stairs lead up to the mezzanine level that runs around the outside edge of the oval room where there is storage for 7 smaller personal vehicles. A blue corona in the workshop provides the vehicle management menu to rearrange the stored vehicles. A walkway is visible on a third level but it is inaccessible. From level -3, a walkway at the opposite end to the workshop is manned by an armed guard and leads to the security area. Security A walk-through metal detector branded and operated by Gruppe Sechs must be passed through (with an audible buzz). A security guard can be seen typing at one dual-screen computer and another unattended computer is next to him. A small glass-walled office on the right contains a guard manning another computer and there is a re-spawning Minigun with 500 rounds that spawns on the counter and can be picked up from inside the office for free reloads. If the optional Security Room upgrade was purchased, the entry is on the left directly opposite the Minigun. Inside the Security Room is a central table with 5 further weapon pickups that re-spawn every 5 minutes: *1 Sticky Bomb *Combat PDW **With 60 rounds SMG ammunition *Special Carbine **With 120 rounds Assault Rifle ammunition *Pistol .50 **With 18 rounds Pistol ammunition *Assault Shotgun **With 64 rounds Shotgun ammunition There is a single security staff member operating a CCTV terminal. The player can take over control and view and control the 13 available camera positions (even though there are only 12 monitors on the desk). Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-01-HeistPlanningRoom.png Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-02-SleepingQuarters.png Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-03-WarRoom.png Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-04-SecurityRoom.png Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-05-Lobby1.png Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-06-Lobby2.png Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-07-Lobby3.png Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-08-Office1.png Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-09-Office2.png Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-10-Lounge.png Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-11-Garage1.png Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-12-Garage2.png Facilities-GTAO-CCTV-13-Exterior.png A gun locker is on the far wall and performs the same function as those found in Bunkers, Clubhouses and Offices, allowing the player to assign a custom subset of owned weapons to be carried around. The Strike Team terminal is located on the desk looking out into the hallway. This allows the player to call 3 levels of mercenary strike on other players. Lobby/Reception Next is a large L-Shaped reception desk staffed by a male and a female Facility Receptionist. These receptionists operate similarly to the Assistant in an office and will provide free snacks and access to Pegasus Concierge Services. Walkways are accessible behind the reception desk and overlook the office areas below. Three stairways lead down to the lower level. The fire doors on the opposite side of the stairways are inaccessible to the player. Continuing along the main lobby corridor from reception leads past the sleeping quarters to another lobby. Sleeping Quarters A door on the left leads to the sleeping quarters (if purchased). This provides the player with a spawn location option to allow them to start a session inside the facility. Lobby A second lobby area with exits to the War Room on the left and 2 exits to the overhead walkways on the right. The first exit provides most convenient access to the Lounge area overlooking the offices below. The second exit provides access to the Server area and the Heists Setup Room. War Room The War Room is a circular room containing eight ceiling mounted curved displays surrounding a central circular control for the Orbital Cannon. Lounge The lounge is a rectangular room with seating and a working Internet accessible iFruit computer and can be upgraded to include a wall-mounted TV. Once installed in the Lounge, the privacy glass feature can be turned on or off using the control panel located to the left of the main door when standing in the Lounge. By default, the privacy feature is disabled, but can be toggled on or off as desired. Office Downstairs from the lobby and gantry, there is a large office space with 8 desks with triple monitor computer displays. A breakout space is directly beneath the lounge with operational Vending Machines and tables and seats which is then followed by a second office space with a further 4 desks. Open Server Area At the far end of the office space on two levels are computer server towers which are attended by multiple NPCs in white lab coats, all wearing generic doctor ID badges from St. Rytkonen University Medical Center claiming to be "James Smith" Attending Physician. If the Orbital Cannon is purchased, the server towers are visually updated to be twice as tall with a much cleaner design. Heist Planning Room Back upstairs, the final accessible room in the facility is the Heist Planning Room where Lester Crest introduces the player to Avon Hertz and Cliffford to set in motion the events of The Doomsday Heist itself. Players can access this room to play through the heists and return to replay any of them later. Facilities Map Facilities-GTAO-LocationMap.png Locations Modifications/Fortifications *The Facility Graphics will also affect the facility windows' pattern, and the wall's graphic inside the Lounge. Staff *Weapon Mechanic *Facility Receptionist (2) *Gruppe Sechs security gate operator. *Computer scientists/doctors *IAA Agents/Security Galleries Opening Tour Facilities-GTAO-PurchaseSummary.png|A purchase summary. Facilities-GTAO-Intro-Garage.png|Garage Facilities-GTAO-Intro-SecurityRoom.png|Security Room Facilities-GTAO-Intro-SleepingQuarters.png|Sleeping Quarters (if purchased) Facilities-GTAO-Intro-Receptionists.png|Reception Services Facilities-GTAO-Intro-Lounge.png|Lounge Facilities-GTAO-Intro-OrbitalCannon.png|Orbital Cannon (if purchased) Facilities-GTAO-Intro-HeistPlanningRoom.png|Heist Planning Room Features and Details Facilities-GTAO-Exterior.png|Exterior from the air. Facilities-GTAO-Access-Keypad.png|Pedestrian access. Avenger2-GTAO-Lift.png|Avenger access. Facilities-GTAO-GarageInterior.png|The interior garage/storage area. AvengerStorage-GTAO-FrontQtr.png|Avenger in storage. Facilities-GTAO-VehicleManagement.png|Personal Vehicle management. Facilities-GTAO-WorkshopMechanic.png|The Weapon Mechanic Facilities-GTAO-ExitKeypad.png|The EXIT keypad. Facilities-GTAO-GarageUpperLevelExit.png|Top level of the garage showing an exit corridor (inaccessible). Facilities-GTAO-GarageSecurityGuard.png|Garage exit guarded doorway. Facilities-GTAO-Gruppe6Station.png|Security station. Facilities-GTAO-Computer-IAA-CloudLogo.png|Computer detail. Facilities-GTAO-MinigunOffice.png|Minigun in the small office. Facilities-GTAO-SecurityRoom-CCTVAccess.png|Security Room CCTV access. Facilities-GTAO-SecurityRoom-Gunlocker.png|Gunlocker. Facilities-GTAO-GunlockerMenu.png|Gunlocker Menu. Facilities-GTAO-SecurityRoom-StrikeTeamDesk.png|Strike Team terminal location. Facilities-GTAO-ReceptionServices.png|Reception Services Facilities-GTAO-ReceptionServices-Pegasus.png|Reception Pegasus Concierge Service. Facilities-GTAO-Office.png|Office space. Facilities-GTAO-Office-UpperWalkways.png|Upper walkways over the office. Facilities-GTAO-Lounge.png|The default lounge decor. Facilities-GTAO-Lounge-iFruit-Computer.png|Internet accessible iFruit in the Lounge Facilities-GTAO-ServerRoom.png|Server area with staff. Facilities-GTAO-HeistPlanningRoomInactive.png|The Heist Planning Room. Facility_Receptionist-GTAO-Female.png|Female Receptionist. Facility_Receptionist-GTAO-Male.png|Male Receptionist. Video The 10th Facility A non-purchasable IAA Facility is located under the Radio Telescope Array & appears in The Doomsday Heist Act I Finale, The Data Breaches. In this version, the garage area is not present, the entrance elevator is directly beside the security scanner. There is an elevator inside this facility which presumably is normally used to access the lower levels. At the opposing end of this Facility, the Heist Planning Room is replaced with a hallway which leads the players further into the IAA Facility, this section is not accessible in any player-owned Facility. Along the hallway, there are several rooms & internal stairwells leading down through level -2. A Server Room is located on the floor below (level -3) & is only accessible via an internal stairwell at the end of level -2. A larger War Room in this version is located on level -2 & has four terminals which are used to remote-control exterior defence turrets. The turrets themselves have a dual set of a machine gun (similar to most remote guns) and an autocannon (similar to the Avenger's cannons). Trivia *Sometimes after completion of the Doomsday Heist, military personnel can be found outside the player's facility. They will not attack the player if approached. *Depending on the amount of Doomsday Heist weaponized vehicles the player has destroyed, vehicle parts (e.g Khanjali's grenade launcher & door hatches) will begin to appear scattered around the Facility. *Owing to the continued presence of the IAA and its staff at all player-owned locations, it's very likely that the purchase of a facility is actually a co-ownership with the IAA instead of complete ownership like with other purchasable properties: apartments, yachts, offices, clubhouses, bunkers, and hangars. ** A co-ownership also makes sense because the player does not have access to all visible areas within the facility (3rd floor walkway in the garage) despite the fact that they can customize the facility and expand it with additional features (orbital cannon). ** Announcements over the intercom indicate that player-owned facilities also have non-visible areas which are inaccessible. For example, there's one announcement that states, "Bio-weapons containment area is currently in lockdown." Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V